


Winter Collection

by Amethyst__Sapphire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Needs A Hug, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Introspection, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Medicine, New Year's Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romantic Fluff, Shounen-ai, Snow, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Winter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst__Sapphire/pseuds/Amethyst__Sapphire
Summary: Raccolta di One Shot Modern!AU a tema invernale dedicata alle mie quattro OTP di YGO.• 1. Datastormshipping (Ryoken/Yusaku)[Hugs on Ice]• 2. Kattomatoshipping (Yuma/Yuya)[Lovely Confusion]• 3. Challengeshipping (Kaito/Ryoga)[Snowy Kiss]• 4. Collisionshipping (Yuto/Yugo)[Extra-Sweet Medicine]
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku & Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Kamishiro Ryouga & Tenjou Kaito, Kamishiro Ryouga/Tenjou Kaito, Sakaki Yuya & Tsukumo Yuuma, Sakaki Yuya/Tsukumo Yuuma, Yugo & Yuto (Yu-Gi-Oh), Yugo/Yuto (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Hugs on Ice [Ryoken/Yusaku]

**1**

Yusaku non si era mai sentito tanto _stupido_ come in quel momento. Nemmeno quando in terza media il professore di matematica lo aveva sorpreso a dormire durante la sua ora di lezione aveva provato un disagio tanto forte e invadente.  
_(In realtà non gli era importato affatto. Con una disinteressata scrollata di spalle aveva aperto il libro senza neanche assicurarsi di sfogliarlo fino alla pagina giusta e, non appena il professore aveva ripreso a spiegare, lui aveva nuovamente chiuso gli occhi senza badare troppo ai risolini e le occhiatine divertite da parte dei compagni di classe)._  
_(Era stanco, era davvero tanto stanco)._  
Ma in questo caso era diverso. Quasi non riusciva più a tollerare il peso opprimente che gli schiacciava il petto e a sorreggere la sgradevole sensazione di cadere in avanti – o indietro – da un momento all'altro.  
_(Oh cielo, cosa sarebbe accaduto se fosse caduto per davvero?)_  
Provò a concentrarsi solo e soltanto sulle braccia di Ryoken che gli stringevano i fianchi con garbo – e sicuramente anche con tanta pazienza.  
Ci provò con tutto se stesso, anche perché la lieve pressione che le mani di Ryoken esercitavano sul suo corpo era estremamente piacevole e avrebbe voluto godersela appieno – e considerando che Yusaku era solito evitare il contatto fisico, non era cosa da poco.  
All'ennesimo movimento fin troppo incerto e traballante, però, ogni suo buon proposito si frantumò e si disperse nell'aria fredda di quel pomeriggio dicembrino, un pomeriggio che pareva più una notte inoltrata poiché il sole si era addormentato già da un po'. E lì, circondato dalle luci, da tante persone che sicuramente se la cavavano meglio di lui, da un'immensa lastra di ghiaccio che i suoi occhi in quel momento stavano travisando come qualcosa di infernale e maligno  
_(e dalle braccia di Ryoken che proprio non ne volevano sapere di lasciarlo andare)_  
Yusaku si aggrappò forte a lui, decisamente con poca grazia, sussultando nel momento in cui realizzò che avrebbe _effettivamente_ sbattuto il fondoschiena sulla fredda lastra di ghiaccio se Ryoken non lo avesse sorretto.  
_(Ed era, forse, la metafora perfetta e anche un po' tragicomica di ciò che loro due erano quando stavano insieme, la cristallina rappresentazione del “sono un disastro senza di te”)._  
Erano bellissimi. E lo erano perché si stringevano l'uno all'altro in un equilibrio precario e per nulla armonioso, aggrappandosi a qualcosa che doveva essere ancora consolidato – perché le buone intenzioni di certo non mancavano.  
Erano bellissimi, davvero. Eppure Yusaku non se ne rendeva ancora conto. Era fin troppo imbottigliato in un traffico emotivo che lo stava conducendo in tutt'altra direzione, verso la negatività più assoluta. Il suo primo appuntamento con Ryoken gli si stava sgretolando davanti agli occhi per il semplice  
_(ma al contempo micidiale)_  
motivo che non sapeva pattinare.  
E lui voleva riuscirci a tutti i costi, perché quello doveva essere il _loro_ primo appuntamento e non una lezione di pattinaggio che con tutta probabilità sarebbe finita male. Era forse uno tra i più romantici clichés mai sbocciati sul pianeta: uno sapeva pattinare, l'altro no. E allora chi dei due se la cavava sul ghiaccio cercava di insegnarlo all'altro, magari tenendolo per mano, magari impedendogli di cadere, sorreggendolo e stringendolo un poco a sé. Tra le luci natalizie, un muto vociare di poco conto, occhi negli occhi, dove tutto diventava magico e si perdeva nell'infinito scorrere del tempo come una fotografia in movimento.  
Ci si divertiva, ci si avvicinava, ci si abbracciava, si avvertiva un forte calore invadere il petto e un sorriso spontaneo incurvava le labbra infreddolite. E allora perché  
_(perché, perché, perché)_  
Yusaku non riusciva a godersi tutto questo?

  
**2**

Era ormai da un'ora che cercava di mantenere l'equilibrio senza aggrapparsi a Ryoken un attimo dopo. Un'ora in cui l'imbarazzo e un forte senso di inadeguatezza si erano fatti strada in lui con prepotenza, fossilizzandolo in una tensione sia fisica che emotiva. Si umettò le labbra prima di sciogliere  
_(per l'ennesima volta)_  
l'abbraccio con Ryoken e staccarsi un poco da lui, in un nuovo e disastroso tentativo di restare in equilibrio senza alcun supporto.  
Ed eccolo, dopo aver traballato un poco, nuovamente tra le sue braccia. Tra quelle braccia forti, ma che lo stringevano con delicatezza. Non andava bene. Non andava affatto bene.  
_(Era un completo disastro)._  
«Yusaku, rilassati».  
La voce di Ryoken era pregna di pazienza e tanta apprensione. Risuonava come le piccole onde del mare che si avvicinano lentamente alla riva  
_(una melodia piacevole da ascoltare)_  
e che riflettevano l'azzurro dei suoi occhi limpidi.  
_(Cielo, Ryoken, ancora non ti sei stancato di tutto ciò?)_  
«Ci sto provando» borbottò Yusaku, lo sguardo basso, perché fissare Ryoken negli occhi in quel momento lo avrebbe solo fatto sprofondare ancora di più nel buco nero che era diventato il suo imbarazzo.  
Quando l'ennesimo tentativo fallì, si ritrovò anche a tremare, cosa che a Ryoken non sfuggì e che cercò di quietare stringendolo ancora più forte a sé. Nonostante una spessa sciarpa grigia gli fasciasse il collo come una fedele armatura, Yusaku avvertì il respiro di Ryoken intrufolarsi nel tessuto e carezzargli la pelle. E tremò ancora, non riuscendo più a staccarsi da lui, ricambiando istintivamente quell'abbraccio nel quale desiderò perdersi una volta per tutte.  
«Inizia a essere molto più freddo».  
_(No, ti prego, non lo dire)._  
«Ti accompagno a casa».  
_(Era finita)._

  
**3**

Poter nuovamente indossare le scarpe comode fu una liberazione. Nonostante ciò, le sgradevoli sensazioni che avevano trovato appiglio nel suo petto proprio non ne volevano sapere di schiodarsi da lì. Anzi, parevano essersi appesantite ancora di più nel momento in cui, alzatosi dalla panca, Yusaku quasi perse l'equilibrio  
_(eppure non era più sul ghiaccio)_  
e Ryoken lo sorresse ancora.  
_(Di nuovo. Per l'ennesima volta)._  
_(Che imbarazzo)._

  
**4**

Stavano percorrendo la lunga e affollata via che portava a casa di Yusaku quando Ryoken gli disse di aspettare un attimo. Si era allontanato un poco, raggiungendo l'altra parte della strada, e la sua figura ancora non sfuggiva agli occhi impensieriti di Yusaku, anche se era troppo impegnato a rimuginare su quel disastroso pomeriggio  
_(e a dannarsi per quanto accaduto)_  
da non prestare attenzione a ciò che Ryoken era intento a fare.  
Non voleva che tutto finisse in quel modo. Avrebbe voluto godersi le vacanze invernali con lui prima di tornare svogliatamente tra i banchi di scuola. E avrebbe voluto mostrarsi a lui in maniera differente  
_(ma aveva sedici anni, quello era stato il suo primo appuntamento ed era andato letteralmente nel pallone)_  
e lasciargli un bel ricordo di sé prima che anche Ryoken tornasse a concentrarsi sullo studio e agli imminenti esami che avrebbe dovuto sostenere per l'ammissione all'università.  
Yusaku si sentì improvvisamente triste. Uno strano senso di dolore lo portò ad abbassare lo sguardo, ad adombrare gli occhi verdi che Ryoken più e più volte gli aveva detto di adorare. E si sentì ancora più stupido di un quarto d'ora addietro, quando ancora era sul ghiaccio e traballava ogniqualvolta che si staccava da Ryoken.  
Se solo fosse stato più... intraprendente? Spontaneo? Qualunque cosa gli sarebbe andata bene. Se solo il suo carattere tanto chiuso non lo avesse portato a…  
_(«Ehi»)._

  
**5**

Sgranò gli occhi e si voltò, avvertendo subito dopo un piacevole calore punzecchiargli una gota infreddolita. Ryoken lo stava guardando, _era tornato senza che lui se ne accorgesse_ e premeva una lattina di caffè caldo contro la sua guancia, nel naturale tentativo di riportarlo alla realtà.  
Yusaku la prese in mano, senza però stapparla. Non ancora. Se la rigirò un po' tra le dita, ringraziandolo con un sussurro.  
_(Era la sua marca preferita)._  
«Bevilo prima che si raffreddi» gli consigliò Ryoken, affondando poi le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto pesante.  
Notando che l'unica lattina acquistata era quella che teneva tra le mani, Yusaku gli domandò un _“E tu?”_ a stento udibile, maledicendo se stesso per essere così _chiuso_ in se stesso anche in quel momento.  
«Non ne ho tanta voglia» rispose Ryoken. «E poi quello è il tuo preferito ed era rimasta solo una lattina. Le bevande dei distributori automatici in questi giorni vanno a ruba» ammise con un sorriso.  
Nell'udire quelle parole, Yusaku si sentì sciogliere all'altezza del petto.  
_(Certo, se solo fosse stato più sciolto prima, sulla pista di pattinaggio...)_  
Scosse la testa, tentando di scacciare i pensieri negativi come se fossero un nugolo di moscerini fastidiosi che gli ronzavano attorno senza sosta.  
«Ryoken, io...»  
«Ci vediamo anche domani?»  
_(“Mi dispiace”, avrebbe voluto dirgli. Ma non era assolutamente pronto a un ribaltamento del genere)._  
«Come...?»  
«Se non ti va fa lo stesso».  
Yusaku sbatté le palpebre diverse volte prima di replicare: «Certo che mi va. Solo... io...»  
_(Non credevo andasse a te, in realtà)._  
«... insomma, oggi–»  
«È stato un bel pomeriggio. Non pensavo avresti preso così seriamente l'idea di imparare a pattinare. E vedendoti tanto concentrato ho perso la cognizione del tempo e me ne sono accorto quando si era ormai fatto tardi. Avrei voluto offrirti un caffè o una cioccolata calda–»  
Si bloccò quando Yusaku gli indicò la lattina che teneva in mano. E sorrise ancora.  
«Intendo in una caffetteria, seduti a un tavolo... al caldo».  
_(Oh…)_  
«Non ti devi preoccupare, ho apprezzato il gesto. Piuttosto...»  
Yusaku arricciò le labbra, indeciso su come proseguire. «Ti chiedo scusa» disse infine, lasciandosi andare a un sospiro.  
Ryoken inarcò un sopracciglio. «Per cosa?»  
«Per quello che è successo oggi».  
Ryoken parve ancora più confuso. «Ti stai scusando per il nostro appuntamento?»  
E allora Yusaku sussultò lievemente, arrossendo subito dopo. «No! Certo che no! È per quello che ho fatto che mi sto scusando».  
Instaurò il contatto visivo, perdendosi in quelle iridi azzurre – e le adorava allo stesso modo in cui Ryoken adorava il verde dei suoi occhi.  
«Io... io avrei voluto che oggi andasse diversamente. Farti capire che ci tengo... ma non ho fatto altro che irritarmi e stare zitto e aggrapparmi a te e–»  
«Yusaku, non c'è niente di male in tutto ciò. Non si impara a pattinare nel giro di un pomeriggio e poi il fatto che tu abbia preso la faccenda sul serio non può che farmi piacere. Significa che se ti impunti su una cosa fai di tutto per realizzarla. Sui pattini sei ancora un po' goffo...»  
_(Goffo, non stupido)._  
«... ma mi piaci anche per questo».  
_(Mi piaci. Mi piaci. Mi piaci)._  
Quel “mi piaci” gli rimbombò nella mente infinite volte prima di tuffarsi nel cuore, il quale iniziò a battere celere. Deglutì a fatica, mentre tutt'intorno il freddo di quel pomeriggio inoltrato  
_(o di quella sera anticipata)_  
si annullava sempre più.  
«Mi piaci anche tu» ammise, ricominciando a provare un lieve senso di imbarazzo – e questa volta, per fortuna, molto più piacevole e tollerabile.  
All'ennesimo sorriso da parte di Ryoken, Yusaku si sentì definitivamente sciogliere dentro. Gli si avvicinò, la lattina ancora da stappare in mano, e senza pensarci due volte  
_(senza neanche riflettere, in realtà)_  
lo abbracciò.

  
**6**

Abbracciare Ryoken era come toccare il cielo. Era una sensazione di immensità e al contempo intimità così profonda che non c'era altro da fare se non perdersi e lasciarsi andare e sorridere e amarlo ancora di più. E forse per Yusaku quella era la prima volta in tutta la vita che abbracciava sul serio qualcuno.  
_Che cosa meravigliosa._


	2. Lovely Confusion [Yuma/Yuya]

**1**

Yuma non capiva _come mai_ in quel momento stesse provando _certe sensazioni._ Un profondo calore gli aveva invaso il petto  
 _(e no, non era affatto dovuto alla bevanda calda che stava distrattamente sorseggiando)_  
e gli occhi non potevano fare a meno di posarsi e restare immobili per infiniti attimi sull'ultima persona che era arrivata a casa di Sora quella sera: Yuya.  
Yuya era entrato in scena come solo lui sapeva fare: come se, dopo essersi travestito da Babbo Natale, avesse racchiuso il sole in una sacca e, una volta poggiata a terra, lo avesse liberato lì nel salotto, portando allegria e facendo risplendere ancora di più le graziose decorazioni natalizie, le bevande e perfino gli stuzzichini  
 _(pareva tutto cosparso di polvere dorata)._  
Yuya era arrivato _e si sentiva._ E come sempre, brillava più dello stesso sole che aveva inavvertitamente rapito per portarlo in quel salotto colmo di persone  
 _(Shark e Kaito si erano momentaneamente assentati, ma nessuno ci aveva fatto caso)._  
Era talmente impegnato a _guardarlo_ con lo specchio della sua anima da non essersi accorto che Yuya aveva annullato quasi del tutto la distanza tra loro, parandosi davanti a lui con un grande sorriso stampato in volto mentre con la mano sinistra gli sventolava un sacchettino davanti agli occhi  
 _(e che le loro iridi gemelle erano fisse le une sulle altre)._  
«Yuma! Buon Natale! Pensa a un numero!» esclamò, forse non rendendosi conto della sua completa estraniazione da tutto ciò che lo circondava.  
 _(E Yuma non si accorse nemmeno di essersi scottato la lingua con la bevanda calda)._

  
**2**

«Uhm… quattordici?»  
Yuma aveva risposto senza neanche pensare  
 _(e in realtà stava pensando a tutto e niente allo stesso tempo)._  
Il numero quattordici gli si era proiettato nella mente senza un motivo logico e lo aveva pronunciato solo per soddisfare una richiesta che evidentemente non aveva compreso. Non era certo sua intenzione distruggere la magia.  
Difatti Yuya rise senza minimamente smorzare tutto il suo entusiasmo, nonostante il numero di magia fosse finito ancor prima di iniziare. «Yuma dovevi solo pensarlo, non dirlo!»  
 _(Oh!)_  
Fu in quel momento che la lingua divenne _effettivamente bollente_ , che nel cervello gli esplosero mille petardi uno dietro l'altro e che dopo aver sbattuto diverse volte le palpebre tornò definitivamente alla realtà con un tonfo secco. E lì Yuma realizzò quanto lui e Yuya fossero _estremamente vicini_. E avvampò senza contegno alcuno.

  
**3**

«Ah, scusa Yuya, io… io ero soprappensiero» ammise, grattandosi nervosamente dietro la nuca con la mano libera. Le gote erano bollenti come la sabbia nel deserto quando il sole era alto nel cielo  
 _(lo stesso sole che Yuya aveva portato lì, nel salotto di Sora)._  
Yuya si imbronciò. Per finta, era palese  
 _(ed era anche adorabile)._  
«Avrei potuto leggerti la mente e indovinare il tuo numero» borbottò. «Per punizione potrei anche non darti _questo_ ». E sventolò ancora una volta il sacchettino davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Ora che era connesso _del tutto_ alla realtà, Yuma realizzò in un istante cosa fosse quel fagotto colorato. E il mondo gli crollò _giusto un po' addosso_ , dato che…  
«Eh?! Non puoi farmi questo, sono i biscotti di tua madre!» piagnucolò.  
Yoko Sakaki era solita cucinare dei biscotti allo zenzero, al cioccolato e alla vaniglia come regalo di Natale per tutti gli amici di Yuya. Inutile dire che Yuma ne andava matto e che quei biscotti erano uno dei motivi per i quali desiderava che fosse Natale tutti i giorni.  
Yuma era conscio del fatto che Yuya stesse scherzando. Ma si trattava di cibo ed era diventata una faccenda _seria_.  
E Yuya rise ancora una volta. Rise col cuore, sinceramente divertito dalla situazione tragicomica che si era creata. E Yuma… Yuma si innamorò ancora una volta di lui  
 _(anche se non lo aveva propriamente realizzato)._  
«Va bene, dai, ti ho fatto penare abbastanza».  
 _(Non del tutto, almeno)._  
«Tieni, è tutto tuo».  
 _(Era tanto, tanto confuso)._

  
**4**

Yuya era bello. E un giorno sarebbe sicuramente diventato qualcuno. Non solo per la bellezza, ma anche – e soprattutto – per il suo talento: aveva, dalla sua parte, la meravigliosa capacità di calamitare tutta l'attenzione su di sé nel modo più genuino possibile. Yuya era un intrattenitore nato e nonostante avesse ancora tanta strada da percorrere, non era assolutamente l'ombra di suo padre, il grande Yusho Sakaki, colui che aveva ammaliato il mondo intero con la sua arte.  
No, Yuya era diverso perché _lui era Yuya_. E aveva un modo tutto suo di mostrarsi al pubblico e di incantarlo, di fare stare bene il prossimo e di far sorridere le persone. Forse  
 _(anzi, sicuramente)_  
Yuma lo amava anche per questo. Ma era ancora tanto confuso o forse, molto più semplicemente, ammettere certe cose a se stesso ancora lo spaventava.  
Eppure, al contempo, non riusciva a fare altro se non bearsi di ogni sua movenza, di catturare ogni sua sfumatura verde e rossa e perdersi nelle curve del suo sorriso.  
Sora aveva invitato diverse persone, quella sera. Di quella che doveva essere una serata intima, riservata a pochi amici, erano rimasti sì e no gli strascichi: il salotto pareva una galassia colma di pianeti.  
E tutti quei pianeti orbitavano intorno al loro sole: Yuya. Yuya che stava incantando con le magie, che faceva battute senza mai offendere nessuno, che era talmente impegnato a rendere felice il prossimo da essersi completamente dimenticato di tutto il bendidìo allestito sui tavoli  
 _(oh cielo, forse non stava poi tanto bene)_  
e tutto l'altrettanto bendidìo che si trovava in cucina – Sora aveva pensato proprio a tutto, in particolare ai dolciumi.  
Perfino Kaito, a un certo punto, si era lasciato andare a un sorriso – lui e Shark erano tornati in salotto dopo essersi momentaneamente appartati, anche se per Yuma, troppo concentrato sul sole in miniatura che sussurrava all'anima e scaldava il cuore, erano sempre rimasti lì a punzecchiarsi come solo loro due sapevano fare.  
Più osservava Yuya e più si perdeva. E più si perdeva, più il battito cardiaco accelerava. Le sue emozioni erano ridotte a un subbuglio bollente color arcobaleno e nella foga di distrarsi in qualche modo aveva quasi terminato tutti i biscotti che la signora Yoko aveva cucinato per lui. Riuscì a fermarsi in tempo, dato che voleva tenerne da parte sia per sua sorella Kari che per nonna Haru.  
 _(Giusto, nonna Haru)._

  
**5**

«Yuma, vai già a casa?»  
«Sì. So che è ancora presto _per noi_ , ma nonna Haru sicuramente sarà ancora sveglia ad aspettarmi e… beh, io le ho detto di andare a dormire, ma sai come è fatta».  
«Sì, ho presente. Allora buonanotte. E grazie per essere venuto».  
«Grazie a te, Sora».  
«Yuma, aspetta! Ti accompagno a casa!»  
 _(Oh, cielo…)_

  
**6**

Yuma era intento a fissare Yuya  
 _(come se già non lo avesse fatto durante tutta la serata)_  
mentre indossava il pesante cappotto invernale lasciato chissà dove fino a quel momento. Non capiva come mai avesse deciso di accompagnarlo, dato che quasi sicuramente aveva ancora un sacco di numeri da mostrare – e in ogni caso Yuya era anche in grado di improvvisare, quindi lo spettacolo poteva benissimo proseguire per altre due ore.  
Si morse il labbro inferiore e subito dopo avvertì uno sguardo penetrante puntato su di sé. Era Shark. E lo stava guardando con un miscuglio di impazienza ed esasperazione riflesso negli occhi. Yuma ricambiò l'occhiata con un sopracciglio inarcato e se Kaito non avesse poggiato una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo per poi offrirgli un bicchiere con una bevanda fumante, molto probabilmente Shark avrebbe attraversato il salotto a grandi falcate e gli avrebbe urlato in faccia qualcosa di poco carino  
 _(conosceva abbastanza bene il suo migliore amico e solitamente quando era tanto nervoso – anche se in quell'occasione non capiva per cosa – sapeva essere molto irruento e diretto)._  
Nel momento in cui Yuya salutò Sora e tutti gli altri invitati – i quali lo salutarono a loro volta con un ultimo applauso seguito da un ultimo inchino da parte sua –, Yuma si rese effettivamente conto che da lì in poi sarebbero rimasti soli. E desiderò sprofondare.

  
**7**

«Sai, mia madre in questi giorni ha salvato altri due cuccioli dalla strada,» gli stava spiegando Yuya con un sorriso, «e non si addormentano fino a quando non carezzo loro la testa. Sono due cagnolini e… oh…»  
Si fermarono entrambi. Yuya smise di parlare e Yuma, che lo stava ascoltando, avrebbe voluto domandargli come mai. L'istinto, però, gli suggerì di non chiedere, bensì di seguire lo sguardo del ragazzo, il quale si era bloccato un attimo prima di aprire la porta. E fu lì che desiderò sprofondare ancora una volta: alla fine del lungo corridoio, dove il vociare in salotto arrivava leggermente ovattato e confuso, c'era la porta d'entrata, proprio quella che Yuya _avrebbe dovuto aprire_. Ma si era bloccato… perché vi era appeso del vischio.  
 _(Era una magia che nessuno dei due si sarebbe mai aspettato)._

  
**8**

«Sono… sono assolutamente convinto che non c'era, quando sono arrivato».  
Yuma si morse la lingua subito dopo. Con tutto quello che poteva dire, proprio la cosa _peggiore_ fra tutte doveva uscire dalle sue labbra? Come se intendesse: _prima non c'era e per quanto mi riguarda non c'è neanche ora._  
Ma era l'esatto opposto: il vischio _c'era_ e Yuma lo _percepiva_ con ogni cellula del corpo – con le labbra tremanti in particolar modo.  
«Questa sì che è una magia!» esclamò Yuya come se niente fosse, genuinamente sorpreso da quella _romantica presenza_. «Nemmeno quando sono arrivato io c'era…»  
E si fece improvvisamente pensieroso, abbassando un poco lo sguardo. «Sarà forse un segno?» sussurrò, la mente persa chissà dove.  
 _(Un segno?)_  
Yuma deglutì a fatica. «Cosa intendi dire?»  
Yuya si umettò le labbra, sorridendo imbarazzato. «Ecco…» cominciò, dondolandosi a destra e sinistra, le gote che pian piano assumevano un colorito sempre più rossiccio e le labbra un poco lucide che tremavano appena. D'un tratto iniziò a parlare a raffica, fermandosi bruscamente solo verso la fine. Buttò fuori tutto, senza risparmiarsi, un attimo prima che il mondo si capovolse.  
 _(Per entrambi)._

  
**9**

_(«Vedi, ho trascorso l'intera settimana a ingegnarmi sul modo migliore per far comparire un vischio sopra di noi all'improvviso, proprio come se fosse una magia. Ci ho provato – cavolo se ci ho provato! –, ma non ero per niente soddisfatto. Così ho pensato di… di_ sorprenderti _nella maniera_ più normale possibile _, mentre ti accompagnavo a casa. Immaginavo avresti lasciato la festa prima per nonna Haru – salutamela! – e dato che anche io avrei fatto lo stesso per i cuccioli… insomma, quale occasione migliore? Il fatto è che ci conosciamo dalle elementari e siamo sempre stati ottimi amici. E ti dirò, alcune volte mi domandavo perché Shark e_ non io. _Cioè, volevo essere io il tuo migliore amico. Ma poi ho capito che non era questo, era… molto di più. Penso di averlo realizzato alle medie e ora siamo alle superiori, come vola il tempo! E… beh, hai capito, no? O forse ho parlato troppo in fretta? Senti Yuma, lascia perdere– cioè no, nel senso… oh insomma, non so nemmeno cosa ne pensi tu! E forse dovrei chiedertelo prima di–»)_  
 _(Yuma lo interruppe nel modo più naturale possibile)._  
 _(Con un bacio)._

**10**

Di ciò che Yuya gli aveva detto, doveva essere onesto, aveva afferrato ben poco. Ma il _senso generale_ lo aveva colto. E mentre lui era sempre stato _tanto confuso_ , Yuya era sempre stato _tanto sicuro_ sui suoi sentimenti. Nonostante l'imbarazzo e la paura, Yuya aveva ammesso a se stesso già da molto tempo ciò che provava.  
Yuma era arrivato all'ultimo, ma nel giro di poco aveva compiuto un enorme passo in avanti. Forse sarebbe stato un po' troppo pretenzioso spingersi oltre già con quel bacio  
 _(le loro labbra erano semplicemente premute le une sulle altre)_  
ma nel momento in cui Yuya lo strinse forte a sé e schiuse le labbra, Yuma si sentì libero. E allora approfondì quel contatto nella maniera più passionale e al contempo impacciata che tanto lo rendeva _lui_.  
 _(Che tanto li rendeva loro)._

  
**11**

Yuma non sapeva come fosse apparso quel vischio e probabilmente scoprire la verità a riguardo lo avrebbe sconvolto  
 _(giusto un po', nulla di che… forse)._  
Libero da ogni pressione se non quella delle labbra di Yuya che premevano sulle sue, decise di credere ciecamente nella magia.  
E baciare la persona che amava era la magia più bella del mondo.


	3. Snowy Kiss [Kaito/Ryoga]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia è collegata a “Lovely Confusion”.  
> Buona lettura!

**1**

«Ryoga, _no_ ».  
«Kaito, _sì_ ».  
Kaito alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Mi spieghi perché lo vuoi fare?» domandò. Gli sfuggivano ancora dei particolari circa quanto accaduto dopo l'arrivo di Yuya  
 _(tutto, in realtà. Gli sfuggiva proprio tutto)_  
e non comprendeva appieno _come mai_ Ryoga lo avesse trascinato con sé, in disparte, fino a ritrovarsi davanti la porta della casa di Sora. La stessa porta che avevano varcato neanche venti minuti addietro, _insieme_ , intenti a battibeccare  
 _(come al solito)_  
per un nonnulla.  
«Perché Sora mi ha dato il permesso» rispose Ryoga, intento a sistemare dei ramoscelli di vischio con del nastro rosso e del fil di ferro sottile – era alquanto concentrato nel suo tentativo di rendere l'addobbo presentabile. Frattanto, dal salotto si udivano tante risate alternate ad applausi e una serie di esclamazioni di pura meraviglia. Yuya si stava dando da fare a intrattenere gli invitati, su questo non c'era dubbio  
 _(e con una certezza ancora più assoluta, Yuma si era perso a osservarlo estraniandosi completamente da tutto ciò che lo circondava)._  
 _(«Yuma! Buon Natale! Pensa a un numero!»)_  
 _(«Uhm… quattordici?»)_  
 _(«Yuma dovevi solo pensarlo, non dirlo!»)_  
«Fin qui c'ero arrivato anch'io» disse Kaito, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Però vorrei capire _il vero motivo_ di tutto ciò».  
Ryoga sospirò, come se improvvisamente avesse realizzato la solennità delle parole stava per pronunciare: _«Perché Yuma è scemo. E se Yuya si mette d'impegno, è scemo anche lui»._  
 _(Aveva senso)._  
Osservando l'impegno che ci stava mettendo nel tentativo di sistemare alla meno peggio il vischio, Kaito fece due più due e realizzò quello che era il vero intento di Ryoga.  
«Direi che ha senso,» commentò, «anche se mi sfugge il motivo per cui hai voluto che ci fossi anche io».  
E per un attimo, l'assurda idea che Ryoga volesse _testare_ il vischio proprio con lui gli balenò in testa ed esplose in un assordante concerto di fuochi d'artificio. Le sue gote non riuscirono neanche a velarsi di rosso, però. Neanche il tempo di mostrarsi diverso rispetto al solito  
 _(oh cielo, Kaito sapeva esprimere le proprie emozioni)_  
che Ryoga disintegrò tutto quanto con un sorriso sghembo, un'alzata di spalle e poche parole: «Avrei bisogno di una scala». E indicò la parte superiore della porta.  
Kaito aggrottò la fronte, ridusse gli occhi a due fessure minacciose e strinse ancora di più le braccia al petto.  
«Ryoga, _no_ ».  
«Kaito, _sì_ ».

  
**2**

Alla fine aveva ceduto. Non tanto perché la questione “Yuma che non riesce a dichiararsi a Yuya e Yuya che non riesce a fare altrettanto” gli fosse particolarmente entrata nel cuore al punto tale da addolcirlo – anche se, effettivamente, quei due necessitavano di un aiuto esterno in ogni caso –, bensì perché Ryoga lo aveva portato all'esasperazione come solo lui sapeva fare.  
 _(«Devo solo salire sulle tue spalle e appendere 'sto coso alla porta, che sarà mai?»)_  
 _(«Ho detto di no. Se ti manca un sostegno, puoi benissimo usare una sedia o uno sgabello»)._  
 _(«Non aggiungere altro, ho capito. Immagino che con l'età che avanza ormai sia difficile, per te…»)_  
 _(«Ryoga, non iniziare»)._  
 _(«Con uno sforzo del genere potresti sentire le ossa scricchiolare…»)_  
 _(«Ryoga»)._  
 _(«E comprendo tu non voglia restare con la schiena bloccata…»)_  
 _(«Non sei simpatico»)._  
 _(Un sospiro in risposta a un altro sorriso sghembo)._  
 _(«Dai, vieni. Ma vedi di fare in fretta, intesi?»)_  
Si era ritrovato a sorreggere Ryoga sulle spalle per due minuti, forse anche meno. Ryoga era… leggero. Come forse era leggero il modo in cui prendeva _la loro relazione_. Che poi, quella che avevano poteva _seriamente_ essere definita una relazione? Forse, tutto sommato, non erano poi così diversi da Yuma e Yuya: probabilmente erano scemi anche loro.  
Era mai capitato che non battibeccassero per qualcosa quando si incontravano? Kaito aveva riflettuto a riguardo mentre Ryoga gli intimava di spostarsi un po' più a destra  
 _(«Più in là, verso il centro!»)_  
ed era arrivato alla conclusione che no, non c'era un episodio in cui non si fossero fatti la guerra da quando si conoscevano.  
Inizialmente – e con molta probabilità – non si sopportavano nemmeno. Il costante battibeccare, però, li aveva portati ad avvicinarsi _a modo loro,_ arrivando a stare bene insieme, a trovare un equilibrio che stranamente funzionava. Poi un bel giorno, all'ennesima discussione, Yuma aveva sbottato esasperato  
 _(«La smettete di bisticciare ogni volta che ci vediamo? Mi sembrate una coppia sposata da trent'anni!»)_  
e dopo un minuto abbondante di imbarazzo avevano ripreso da dove si erano interrotti apparentemente come se niente fosse, con Yuma che aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e si era allontanato borbottando insieme a Yuya. Da che pulpito, poi: la frase che più aveva smosso qualcosa dentro di loro era stata detta proprio da Yuma.  
Davano davvero questa impressione a chi li osservava? Di due persone impegnate in una _relazione stabile_? Era a dir poco assurdo. Eppure, da quando Yuma si era lasciato andare a quella considerazione esagitata, Kaito ci aveva pensato spesso. E chissà, magari ci aveva pensato anche Ryoga.

  
**3**

Dopo aver sistemato il vischio alla meno peggio ed essere sceso dalle sue spalle, Ryoga aveva osservato il proprio operato con una punta di soddisfazione stampata in volto, prima di voltarsi e dirigersi in salotto, dove Yuya stava continuando a intrattenere gli invitati con chissà quale trucco di magia.  
Kaito, invece, era rimasto qualche altro istante davanti alla porta, intento a fissare il vischio con espressione muta e indecifrabile.  
 _(Che occasione sprecata)._

  
**4**

_(«Perché guardavi Yuma in quel modo?»)_   
_(«Per incoraggiarlo»)._   
_(«Ryoga, sembrava che tu lo volessi sbranare. O prendere a parole. O entrambe le cose»)._   
_(«La mia faccia agguerrita fa davvero così paura?»)_   
_(Kaito alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Bevi la cioccolata, prima che si raffreddi. E… Ryoga: non osare andare a sbirciare»)._   
_(«Ma… non sto facendo niente!»)_   
_(«Però lo hai pensato»)._   
_(Ryoga inarcò un sopracciglio. «Che fai, ora? Leggi nel pensiero come Yuya?»)_   
_(«Probabile»)._   
_(La verità era che Ryoga, per Kaito, era ormai un libro aperto quasi su tutto, tranne che per loro stessi e ciò che stavano inconsapevolmente costruendo giorno dopo giorno)._

  
**5**

Era stata una bella serata. Sora era soddisfatto, gli invitati contenti, Yuya aveva offerto uno spettacolo memorabile e con molta probabilità lui e Yuma erano riusciti, finalmente, a coronare il loro sogno sotto al vischio. Non era dato saperlo, anche se Ryoga aveva tentato di sbirciare più e più volte e Kaito lo aveva sempre fermato in tempo, riportandolo indietro tra sbuffi infastiditi e borbottii mischiati a imprecazioni sconnesse tra loro.  
Lui e Ryoga lasciarono la festa sul tardi, circa verso mezzanotte. Quando giunsero davanti la porta, il vischio era ancora lì, intento a osservarli con muta e statica impazienza; come se stesse tacitamente intimando a entrambi di non sprecare quell'occasione una seconda volta.  
Fu Ryoga a spezzare la magia: avvolto nel cappotto pesante, intento a guardare dritto davanti a sé, aprì la porta senza proferir parola e con una velocità che quasi sorprese Kaito. Un attimo prima erano carezzati dal calore della casa di Sora e un attimo dopo si ritrovarono ad affrontare la gelida notte invernale. E stava anche nevicando.  
«Kaito».  
«Sì?»  
«Dovevamo venire in macchina».  
«Per una volta ti do ragione».

  
**6**

Le vie della città erano ricoperte da uno spesso strato di neve candida e ovviamente anche il parco pubblico non era rimasto esente da quell'abbondante spolverata di fiocchi ghiacciati. Quel luogo che, nella maggior parte dei casi, si era rivelato una salvezza poiché fungeva da scorciatoia e faceva risparmiare diversi minuti preziosi, specie quando fuori gelava e si desiderava tornare a casa il più presto possibile per barricarsi tra le coperte calde e accoglienti.  
I lampioni illuminavano quella che durante l'estate era un'area completamente verde che profumava di petali di infiniti tipi di fiori e nella quale riecheggiavano le grida divertite dei bambini che si rincorrevano coi gavettoni. L'acqua della fontana era gelata e pareva una raffinata scultura di ghiaccio; tutt'intorno non si udiva altro se non i passi di Kaito e Ryoga che affondavano un poco nella neve e i borbottii di quest'ultimo legati alle pessime condizioni atmosferiche. A Kaito il gelo non dispiaceva, a differenza di Ryoga che preferiva di gran lunga l'afa estiva.  
Fu in quel momento, mentre camminavano in silenzio nel parco pubblico – mormorii di Ryoga a parte – che Kaito pensò alla loro relazione ancora una volta. Un improvviso moto di frustrazione gli invase ogni cellula del corpo, portandolo a stringersi ancora di più nel cappotto bianco che quasi si mimetizzava con la neve.  
«Ryoga» lo chiamò, convinto che stesse ancora camminando accanto a lui. Non ricevendo risposta, si voltò e si accorse della sua assenza. Sussultò.  
«Ryo…»  
Non fece neanche in tempo a pronunciare nuovamente il suo nome che qualcosa  
 _(un movimento sospetto)_  
lo portò a scansarsi di lato, come se il suo istinto di sopravvivenza si fosse risvegliato tutto in una volta e avesse cominciato a muovere il suo corpo verso la salvezza.  
Ed effettivamente fu proprio così, dato che evitò per un soffio una palla di neve che altrimenti gli sarebbe piombata dritta in faccia.  
«Devo dire che _nonostante l'età_ i tuoi riflessi sono ancora ottimi» commentò Ryoga, intento a modellare una seconda palla di neve tra le mani – come facesse a tollerare tutto quel gelo sui polpastrelli scoperti, Kaito non ne aveva idea.  
«Non ti stavi lamentando del freddo fino a un attimo fa?» gli domandò, pur restando sull'attenti.  
«Potrebbe essere un buon modo per scaldarmi un po', anche se non ho i guanti» rispose Ryoga, pronto a lanciare la seconda bomba gelata.  
 _(E l'ennesimo sorriso sghembo gli incurvò le labbra sottili)._  
Kaito si incupì. Uno sguardo minaccioso gli adombrò i lineamenti del volto, come se una tempesta di dimensioni colossali fosse in procinto di abbattersi sulla città.  
«Ryoga, _no_ ».  
«Kaito, _sì_ ».

  
**7**

Ryoga non demordeva. Continuava a spostarsi da una parte all'altra, raccogliendo tra le mani quanta più neve possibile, al solo scopo di centrarlo almeno una volta. Dal modo in cui sghignazzava, pareva si stesse alquanto divertendo  
 _(Kaito un po' meno)._  
Era una battaglia a palle di neve assolutamente a senso unico – Ryoga lanciava e Kaito schivava – e in quel tumulto di azioni reiterate all'infinito forse si erano entrambi persi e forse si stavano anche avvicinando. A modo loro  
 _(sempre e soltanto a modo loro)_  
ma qualcosa, tra la neve che scendeva lentamente, stava per cambiare. E stava per cambiare _sul serio_.

  
**8**

«Ryoga sme–»  
Accadde in un attimo. Non era riuscito ad anticipare la sua nuova mossa e nell'ennesimo tentativo di intimargli di smettere, ecco che Ryoga aveva fatto centro. Kaito avvertì una tonnellata di gelo imprimersi sul volto e gocciolare piano piano lungo le tempie, le gote e il mento, pizzicandogli il collo e facendolo sentire come un surgelato al banco frigo.  
E Ryoga rise. Rise portando le mani al ventre, mentre Kaito le portava al volto per togliersi quella _strana sensazione_ di freddezza che gli punzecchiava la pelle. Poi fu il turno di Ryoga di essere preso in contropiede, perché era tanto impegnato a crogiolarsi nella sua piccola vittoria  
 _(e rideva e rideva e rideva)_  
da non accorgersi che Kaito si era pericolosamente avvicinato a lui e che a passo spedito aveva annullato le distanze tra i loro corpi.  
Se ne accorse solo quando Kaito poggiò le mani sulle sue spalle. O forse se ne accorse _per davvero_ solo quando entrambi caddero sul prato bianco e le loro labbra si unirono in un bacio innevato.

  
**9**

Kaito non aveva capito più nulla. Nel momento in cui Ryoga aveva fatto centro, nella maniera più bizzarra possibile aveva compreso una cosa. Qualcosa che mosse i muscoli delle gambe verso di lui, verso quella risata, verso quelle labbra sottili e quegli occhi scuri e al contempo brillanti.  
 _(Ryoga aveva fatto centro. In ogni modo. In ogni sfumatura possibile)._  
Avevano perso l'equilibrio insieme, sempre insieme erano caduti e Kaito si ritrovò sopra di lui, le labbra poggiate sulle sue, gli occhi socchiusi e un calore che stava crescendo nel petto e che pian piano si stava diramando in ogni parte del corpo.  
E comprese, forse, perché Ryoga non si era mai esposto a riguardo: perché rendere _reale_ ciò che erano _veramente_ avrebbe irrimediabilmente cambiato le carte in tavola. E forse era meglio restare “una coppia sposata da trent'anni” _per finta_ e accontentarsi delle briciole che quel tipo di rapporto offriva rispetto al concretizzarlo, col rischio che forse _nella realtà_ non si sarebbero sopportati _per davvero_ , portandoli a una rottura definitiva. Perché dopo non sarebbe rimasto più nulla: nessun battibecco, nessuna presa in giro, nessun sorriso sghembo e nessun sospiro rassegnato. Niente. Non sarebbe rimasto niente.  
E per un attimo pensò che forse era meglio staccarsi e dimenticarsi di quel bacio. Ma nel momento in cui Ryoga affondò le dita tra i suoi capelli  
 _(potevano essere gelate e bollenti al tempo stesso?)_  
e schiuse le labbra, si lasciò completamente andare e incontrò la sua lingua  
 _(era calda)_  
e fremette e si sciolse e si innamorò perdutamente di lui.  
Quando si staccarono per riprendere fiato, delle nuvolette bianche e compatte si miscelarono tra loro, unendosi e dissolvendosi nel giro di qualche istante.  
Ryoga lo guardò negli occhi e sorrise. Un sorriso _nuovo_ , diverso rispetto ai soliti sghignazzi da presa in giro. _Era dolce_. E Kaito avrebbe voluto baciarlo ancora, ancora e ancora. Cosa che effettivamente era in procinto di fare, se solo Ryoga non avesse parlato.

  
**10**

«Kaito… è tutto bellissimo, davvero. Ma credo che mi sia entrata della neve nelle mutande».  
La magia si era spezzata, ma non per questo era stata rovinata. In un certo senso, continuare a scambiarsi effusioni tra la neve poteva anche essere romantico, ma sicuramente poco salutare.  
Kaito si lasciò andare a uno sbuffo divertito mentre si staccava da lui, aiutandolo poi a rialzarsi.  
«Dai, su, ti accompagno a casa».  
«E poi non resti?»  
Sussultò.  
«Ryoga…»  
«Non vuoi?»  
«Scherzi? Certo che voglio».  
«Allora andiamo».

  
**11**

Non era un _per sempre_.  
Ma sicuramente era _un inizio_.


	4. Extra-Sweet Medicine [Yuto/Yugo]

**1**

Yugo si sentiva _pesantemente_ felice. Era tutto pronto: nonostante mancassero ancora diverse ore all'appuntamento con Yuto e gli altri, aveva già scelto cosa indossare per la serata – gli indumenti erano ordinatamente adagiati sul letto – e mentre i passi lungo il corridoio si facevano sempre più _pesanti e strascicati,_ decise di bere qualcosa di caldo prima di gettarsi sotto la doccia.  
 _(Andava bene. Andava tutto bene. Si sentiva solo un po' strano, ma era tutto sotto controllo, o almeno così credeva)._  
Quella sarebbe stata una serata speciale. E doveva esserlo _a tutti i costi_. Dopotutto si sapeva, chi non faceva _certe cose_ a capodanno, poi non le avrebbe fatte tutto l'anno e lui _ovviamente_ non ci teneva a non fare _certe cose_ con Yuto per i futuri trecentosessantacinque giorni.  
Superstizione o meno, quella serata sarebbe stata speciale in ogni caso: Yugo attendeva i fuochi di mezzanotte allo stesso modo in cui agognava il trillo della campanella quando una lezione era troppo noiosa  
 _(era, di conseguenza, un desiderio viscerale)._  
La fine dell'anno era quel piccolo squarcio di esistenza che profumava di nuovi inizi e buoni propositi. Per la prima volta, poi, avrebbe vissuto quel momento con la persona che amava oltre che con gli amici di una vita. Già pregustava tutta la felicità che quella notte avrebbe portato con sé. Una felicità che voleva godersi appieno, anche a costo di stare male.  
 _(E forse ci credette così tanto che quasi se le cercò)._

  
**2**

Yugo non ricordava cosa doveva fare. Stava vagando avanti e indietro lungo il corridoio, come se Halloween avesse fatto irruzione il giorno di Capodanno, mescolandosi tra la folla  
 _(Yugo pareva uno zombie che girovagava – o meglio: si trascinava – per casa senza meta alcuna)._  
Si fermò un attimo, giusto per fare mente locale e realizzare che necessitava di soffiarsi il naso, senza contare che non appena deglutì avvertì un fastidioso pizzicore alla gola.  
 _(Andava tutto bene. Era tutto sotto controllo. Era tutto perfetto come sempre. Doveva solo bere qualcosa di caldo)._  
Si fece forza e, sospirando, si avviò con passo strascicato in cucina. Fu in salotto che interruppe la sua _pesante_ marcia, leggermente rinvigorito dal costante vibrare del telefono poggiato sul tavolino in vetro: probabilmente gli altri si stavano organizzando per decretare l'orario definitivo una volta per tutte.  
A Yugo non importava granché di visualizzare i messaggi nella chat di gruppo; ciò che più premeva, per lui, era sapere l'orario esatto in cui Yuto sarebbe arrivato a casa sua, ovvero un'ora prima di uscire per ritrovarsi in centro città con il resto della comitiva.  
 _(E in un'ora, chissà quante cose si potevano fare)._  
 _(Fremette al sol pensiero. Ma non erano brividi benevoli, quelli)._  
 _(E la testa si appesantì ancora di più)._  
Insomma, prima gli atri trovavano un punto d'incontro e meglio era, sia per lui che per Yuto.

  
**3**

Il telefono continuava a vibrare, ma Yugo percepiva solo un suono lontano e ovattato. Un continuo rimbombo che gli vorticava nelle orecchie e che a lungo andare lo stava anche infastidendo  
 _(e lo appesantiva sempre più)._  
Il naso gocciolava, la gola pizzicava e la vista gli si era appannata. Era seduto sul divano, intento a fissare il vuoto, e ogni buona intenzione di silenziare il cellulare per poi alzarsi e dirigersi in cucina per prepararsi un tè caldo sfumava sul nascere nel momento in cui sforzava anche solo un poco i muscoli per muoversi.  
Sospirò, cominciando a provare un vago senso di sconforto. Chiuse gli occhi, la coscienza in bilico tra la realtà e il mondo dei sogni.  
 _(Giusto cinque minuti per riposare gli occhi. Poi mi alzerò, berrò qualcosa di caldo, mi preparerò per la serata e Yuto sarà qui)._  
 _(Yuto…)_  
Si addormentò senza neanche accorgersene.

  
**4**

Yuto era preoccupato. In un primo momento aveva creduto che Yugo si stesse preparando con largo anticipo, motivo per il quale non aveva badato molto al suo silenzio – aveva improvvisamente smesso di rispondere ai suoi messaggi e non si era più fatto sentire anche sulla chat di gruppo –, ma ormai erano trascorse diverse ore e il non sentirlo più così di punto in bianco e per un tempo tanto prolungato lo aveva allarmato.  
Si trovava davanti casa sua da circa trenta minuti. Gli aveva inviato un'infinità di messaggi e un'infinità di volte aveva provato a chiamarlo. Intravedeva la luce in salotto, quindi le probabilità che si trovasse a casa erano alte: Yugo era sbadato, ma se doveva uscire si premurava sempre di spegnere le luci. Per un attimo provò l'impulso di arrampicarsi sul muretto e scavalcarlo, facendo irruzione a casa sua sfondando la porta. Molto probabilmente  
 _(sicuramente)_  
avrebbe violato ben più di un diritto umano, ma l'apprensione si stava facendo strada in lui e se non avesse trovato in fretta un piano d'azione da seguire alla lettera avrebbe dato di matto  
 _(camminava avanti e indietro vicino l'abitacolo e pareva quasi un ladro alle prime armi che si stava facendo un'idea su come entrare in casa senza farsi scoprire quella stessa notte)._  
Aveva ormai accantonato la sgradevole sensazione di gelo che provava  
 _(era infreddolito dalla testa ai piedi e i suoi respiri si condensavano in nuvolette bianche e compatte)_  
ma non quella che fosse capitato qualcosa al suo ragazzo.  
Premette per la milionesima volta il dito contro il citofono e, all'ennesima riposta reincarnata in un silenzio assordante, si lasciò andare a un grugnito pregno di frustrazione e maggiore apprensione.  
Fu proprio quando iniziò a provare paura in ogni sua forma che tutto si risolse. Nella maniera più tragicomica possibile, ma quantomeno tutto si risolse.  
 _(E per fortuna)._

  
**5**

Yugo aprì gli occhi di scatto, piombando fin da subito in un disorientamento totale. Aveva il naso completamente chiuso, la gola _bruciava_ e lui aveva del tutto perso la cognizione del tempo.  
 _(Cos'era successo? Cosa stava facendo prima? Per quanto tempo aveva dormito?)_  
 _(Dormito? Oh cielo, si era addormentato sul serio quando si era ripromesso di riposare solo per qualche minuto!)_  
Istintivamente recuperò il telefono poggiato sul tavolino in vetro, rendendosi conto della posizione assolutamente scomoda nella quale era rimasto sul divano non appena allungò il braccio e alzò il busto col telefono in mano. Il display acceso gli accecò gli occhi e, dopo alcuni istanti, riuscì a mettere a fuoco non solo la bellissima foto che era il suo blocco schermo  
 _(ritraeva la riva del mare, lo stesso luogo nel quale lui e Yuto si erano baciati per la prima volta l'estate di quello stesso anno)_  
ma anche l'orario. E mancavano pochi minuti alle nove di sera.  
Le nove di sera. Le dove di… aveva _seriamente_ dormito per quattro ore?!  
Ma non era finita lì. Perché subito dopo si accorse delle innumerevoli notifiche che gli erano arrivate  
 _(Yuto gli aveva inviato una decina di messaggi e lo aveva chiamato il doppio delle volte)_  
e allora scattò in piedi e traballò e miracolosamente riuscì a raggiungere la porta e ad aprirla.  
E Yuto era lì. Oltre il muretto, sul marciapiede. Completamente infreddolito. Yuto era lì, proprio come gli aveva scritto nei messaggi che gli aveva inviato più di trenta minuti addietro.

  
**6**

«Poi lo scemo sono io!»  
La sua esclamazione dalle sfumature di naso tappato e gola in fiamme riecheggiò per tutto il quartiere. Yugo non aveva dato tempo a Yuto neanche di rilassare i muscoli e tirare un sospiro di sollievo nel vederlo vivo e vegeto  
 _(malaticcio, certo, ma comunque vivo e vegeto)_  
poiché era partito in quarta, senza più riuscire a fermarsi.  
Mentre premeva il bottoncino per aprire il cancelletto, infatti, continuò: «Certo, poi lo scemo sono proprio io! Perché non sei rimasto a casa, al caldo? Troppo _mainstream_? Sei un ghiacciolo!»  
Poi uno starnuto e un altro e un altro ancora. Attese Yuto sulla soglia, mentre si avvicinava ridacchiando sotto i baffi.  
«Tu avresti fatto lo stesso» gli disse non appena lo raggiunse.  
«Certo che avrei fatto lo stesso! Ma Yuto, sei _tu_ a essere rimasto fuori al freddo, non io! E diamine, non dove–»  
Gli diede le spalle in una frazione di secondo, starnutendo per tre volte di fila. Yuto intanto ne approfittò per chiudersi la porta alle spalle.  
«Da come sei ridotto, immagino cosa possa essere successo in queste ore».  
«Non è successo _proprio nulla_ , è questo il fatto. Mi sono addormentato di colpo e mi sono svegliato neanche cinque minuti fa. Ti chiedo scusa, ho perso la cognizione del tempo. Dammi una ventina di minuti, devo ancora farmi la doccia e–»  
Yuto aggrottò la fronte, interrompendolo: «Yugo, col cavolo che usciamo questa sera. Sei ammalato».  
Yugo impietrì. «Ma… è l'ultimo dell'anno! Il nostro _primo_ ultimo dell'anno! E questo è solo uno stupido raffreddore!» cercò di protestare, anche se invano, poiché la sequela di starnuti che ne seguì con tanto di tosse annessa, confermarono ancora di più in che condizioni pietose fosse ridotto.  
Yuto si tolse in fretta il cappotto pesante e la sciarpa, sistemando tutto sull'appendiabiti. «Vado subito a prepararti qualcosa di caldo» disse perentorio e se Yugo non lo avesse bloccato per un polso, si sarebbe diretto a passo spedito in cucina.  
«Yuto… non voglio rovinarti la serata…» sussurrò, abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Non è così. Perché mai dovrebbe esserlo, poi?»  
«Ma… l'uscita con gli altri?»  
Yugo era davvero dispiaciuto. Per lui capodanno era _sacro_ , era la rappresentazione simbolica del lasciarsi il passato alle spalle e aprire gli occhi su un nuovo futuro. Non voleva che Yuto si sacrificasse per lui in quella serata tanto speciale.  
Forse fu per questo che Yuto si addolcì. Perché aveva compreso cosa stesse cercando di dirgli. E allora lo abbracciò, carezzandogli con garbo la schiena.  
«A me importa solo di trascorrere il capodanno con te. Che sia fuori coi fuochi o sul divano a guardare un film, non fa differenza. _Se ci sei tu, io sono felice_ ».  
E non era forse questa una bellissima dimostrazione d'amore?

  
**7**

Quel capodanno fu speciale. Yuto e Yugo rimasero in casa e fecero una maratona di film sui supereroi. Mangiarono spaghetti istantanei, si ingozzarono di patatine e bevvero tutto ciò che di caldo poteva esserci, dal tè, al latte alla cioccolata. Rimasero abbracciati per ore tra risate, battute stupide sulle scene più assurde ed esclamazioni di pura meraviglia per ogni colpo di scena. Fu così che attesero il primo di gennaio.  
Yugo aveva fatto qualche storia per le medicine, perché a detta sua erano davvero tanto amare, ma Yuto a modo suo era riuscito a convincerlo e anche se un po' riluttante, alla fine le aveva prese. E in ogni caso, anche a costo di risultare smielato a livelli esponenziali, per lui era Yuto la sua medicina.  
Ed era davvero tanto, tanto, _tanto_ dolce.


End file.
